The Cold
by JollyRedGiant56
Summary: A story I wrote when I was bored. five chapters maybe six don't know yet. left 4 dead rights reserved.


I do not own Left 4 dead, just love the game. its a little story I put together.

Hello, my name is Sky Jager. I'm 24 with heavy build and this is how I managed to survive the outbreak of zombies.

It started like any other day, I was driving home from work and listening to the radio talk about the recent out-break of flu which has been going on for a few weeks. "Enough" I said as I turned off the radio "I'm so sick of this crap" I rolled down the window and relaxed as the fresh air calmed me down. I quickly had to break as some drunk ran in front of my truck. I leaned out the window and yelled "watch it jackass" and blasted the horn. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me. "yeah you, watch where you're going before I knock your teeth in" he from what it sounded growled at me and started running towards me. "Oh you wanna fight huh?" I got out and readied myself for a fight. The guy was almost on top of me before I saw his face which was bleach white and covered in blood around the mouth and eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!" He lunged for me and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. "GAAHHHH" I yelled as warm blood flowed down my shirt. I punched him hard in the temple but it didn't seem to faze him at all, he just kept gnawing on my shoulder. Finally I managed to kick him off and dive for the tire iron under my front seat. I barely got a hold of it when he grabbed my leg and pulled me out. He was about to take another bite out of me but was stopped by the hooked end of my tire iron going through his left temple. He dropped to the ground while still holding on to my leg with a steel grip. I got up and stared at the dead body in front of me. "What the hell just happened?" I said out of breath. I stood there for what seemed like hours before the sound of a trash can falling over caught my attention. I turned and saw a group of similar looking people running towards me. "Oh shit, I gotta get away from here" I jumped in my truck and slammed the gas.

I drove to my town home and locked all the doors and window, ran upstairs and pounded on my roommate's door. "Connor get up NOW!". I heard a annoyed voice yelled back "dude it's like 10:00 what the fuck is wrong?". "Well for one I'm covered in blood and some of it's not mine". I heard him get up and walk to the door. He opened the door and I was greeted by my roommate who is the same age as me and a little skinnier "what the fuck happened dude?". I sighed "sit down and I'll tell you" I explained what happened while I patched myself up with the med-kit that we keep in the house. I got up to wash my hands when I heard gunshots from outside. We both ran and looked out the window and we couldn't believe what we saw. Across the street from our house was an army truck with a large group of people similar looking to what I saw earlier attacking it? The driver was on top of the truck with a pistol shooting at the people. He emptied a full clip on one person and it still came at him. One of them grabbed a hold of his leg and pulled him down. We watched as they all closed in on him and started...eating him. Connor turned away and dry heaved. I felt dizzy and slumped to the ground. I looked over to Connor and said "dude I'm gonna go get the lock box and you find whatever is sharp". "What are we gonna do dude?" We gotta get to my dad's old house where I keep my fallout shelter" he nodded while I ran upstairs and dug through my closet until I found my lock box. I couldn't find the key so I had to break the lock with a hammer. Inside was a gift from my dad before he moved to Alaska to live off the land, a 45 Dessert eagle with silencer and 50 bullets with an extra clip. I told Connor to back some cloths and anything he needs. Half an hour later he came down with a large duffle bag and a hatchet from our camping stuff, were I had a small sword from my collection and a longer one hung down my back. " Dude" I asked slightly annoyed" what did you take your whole room?". " no I brought my cloths, sleeping stuff, and a few choice items, what did you bring?". " well" I said" I have cloths and a sleeping bag with my gun and two swords", " well that's not fair, you get a gun while all I have is a lousy hatchet". "well I only have one gun and its mine" he was about to say something when he looked out the window to the army truck across the street which seemed deserted. He looked back to me and grinned. "bet you that thing is full of guns and shit" I sighed and said "it's worth a shot".

We opened the front door as quietly as possible and stepped out into the darkness of the surrounding buildings, me with my dessert eagle Ready and Connor with his hatchet. We snuck around the side of our building, trying to stay in the shadows. We rounded the corner and our target was in sight. I checked around for any of those freaks before we ran to the truck. We got to the driver's door and suddenly heard growling; we both froze and waited nothing. We tried opening the driver's door but it was locked. We went to the other side but before I got to the door a pale hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I could feel the teeth trying to bite through my boot and I started kicking as hard as I could. I looked down and saw the driver of the truck except he looked a lot different from when we saw him fall into the horde of people, his face had turned bleach pale and the lower half of his body was missing. he drug himself closer to me but when he was half way from out from under the truck a hatchet blade sunk deep into his head. I looked up to see Connor standing there with huge eyes. "I killed him, I can't believe I killed him" He almost whispered. "Yeah but it was either him or us, besides he most likely has the keys to the truck". Which he did. We opened the back and found plenty of goods. They had MRE's which are dried food rations, flash lights, some heavy sleeping bags and even a few guns. Connor picked out a semi-auto shotgun with a set of 9mm pistols. While I took a high powered silenced sniper rifle. While I started stuffing some MRE's into an extra duffle bag with a few flash lights, Connor called me over to a box he found and showed me what he found. Inside the box were about 6 grenades and even some explosive ammo but to top it off we found a set of walkie talkies. we looked at each other and grinned, we are gonna make it through this.

We packed up our stuff in the truck and started for my dad's old house, but first I needed to check on someone, my adopted little sister Makayla. She didn't live far from us just twenty minutes away. We pulled into the drive way and ran inside. I opened the door only to take a frying pan to the face and black out. I woke on my sister's couch with an ice pack on my head. "You're awake" came a familiar voice. I looked up to see a woman about a foot shorter than me with long dirty blond hair and slender build. "Yeah but why did you have to knock me out with a damn frying pan?" she chuckled a little and said "well I thought you were one of those freaks trying to get in so...yeah". I shook my head and got up off the couch. "Sky" whispered Connor from the window" heads up" I shouldered my rifle and looked out the window. "I think I hear someone crying". I gave him an confused look, " crying?, you sure dude?". He nodded and pointed out the window at the figure in the street. I couldn't see very well so I used the scope on my sniper rifle to see what it was. In the street there was a extremely pale girl in her underwear but what struck me as strange was her hands and eyes. Her fingers were elongated and covered in blood and her eyes were glowing red, and she was crying. I was about to go out and help her when someone across the street came out of their house and approached the girl in the street. As soon as he reached down and touched her, all hell broke loose. She let out a blood curdling scream and jumped on the guy and started stabbing him with her claws. I raised the scope and shot her once in the back, and it didn't faze her. She just kept cutting the guy up. I fire another three times but to no avail. Finally the guy stopped struggling and slumped over dead. The girl turned towards the house and charged screaming. "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT, MAKAYLA HIDE AND CONNOR LOCK THE DAMN DOOR" I yelled to Connor who dove for the front door. He locked it but that didn't stop her at all. She ran through the solid oak door like it was cardboard, throwing Connor tumbling down stairs and screaming bloody murder. I grabbed the 45. And fired a round into her forehead but all it did was make her madder. She ran at me full force and forced me against the wall. She raised one of her hands to stab me. I jerked my head out of the way before her 6in long claws stabbed into the wall. I got a foot between her and me and kicked with all my might, she flew back over the couch and screamed again. I dove for my 45. And let off a full clip into her chest cavity. She sunk to her knees and fell forward. I reloaded and called out to Makayla to come out from hiding. I found Connor at the bottom of stairs knocked out. I slapped him a few time until he came to. "Hey there buddy, good nap?" He moaned " it feels like I fell down a shit ton of stairs...oh wait I did" I chuckled and helped him up.

After me and Connor dragged the girl's body outside and I checked outside for any danger, we all sat down and discussed what to do. "Okay, Makayla you grab anything you need for a long period of time and Konnor you go start the car and look in the garage for any gas cans and if you find some siphoned some gas from Makayla's car" but then Makayla interjected by saying " why do you have to take gas from my car?" cause My truck has four wheel drive and can hold four unlike your little sports car. She thought for a moment, and then nodded. We got whatever supplies from Makayla's house and packed them in my truck. I handed Makayla one of Connors 9mm's. She gave me a confused look and asked "what's this for?". "It's to protect yourself if you get caught in a bad place" she looked at me then back to the gun and took it from me. We all crammed into my truck with Connor in the back and Makayla in the passenger seat. We started the twenty mile drive to my dad's old house. Only we didn't know what we were getting into and what the consequences were


End file.
